Elias
Elias was a fugitive living in San Diego. Enduring one tragedy after another, he began working to improve society. After his life was saved by Crisostomo Ibarra, he began aiding the young man, saving him on numerous occasions. History Early History Elias was born to a rich family in Manila alongside his twin sister, with his father being the son of a prostitute and his mother being the daughter of a rich man. Told that their father was dead, the twins also witnessed their mother die in their youth. Raised by their maternal grandfather, the two lived happy lives. One day, Elias antagonized a distant relative and they taunted him with his supposed illegitimacy. As Elias was insulted, the relative later made Elias' heritage known to the public using Elias' family servant, which was actually his father in disguise. Renouncing his wealth, Elias ran away with his father and sister. After his father died, his sister went missing; half a year later, Elias learned of a girl matching his sister's description having been discovered drowned in Calamba, Laguna. Since then, Elias became a fugitive, wandering around the country. At some point, he came into contact with the group of bandits led by Capitan Pablo in Tanauan, Batangas. He also at one point discovered that the root of his family's misfortune was the rich man his grandfather worked for, Don Pedro Eibarramendia. Life on the Run Elias eventually came to San Diego, although becoming a fugitive after attacking both Padre Damaso and the alferez. He also, at some point, met the young girl Salome and the two became sweethearts. Later on, Elias worked as a boat pilot during Ibarra's fishing trip. Seeing a crocodile entangled in the nets, Elias jumped in to kill it, although struggling. With his life soon after saved by Ibarra, Elias fled the picnic, knowing he was being pursued by the Guardia Civil. He then visited Salome at her house by the lake as usual, and the two fell to talking about Elias' day. When Salome announced that she was moving to Mindoro to live with her relatives, Elias refused her offer to come with her, telling her to find a more honorable man. As Salome made a last request for Elias to live in her house after she left, Elias was overcome with emotion and fled. A Debt to Repay At some point, Elias learned that Ibarra's life was being targeted. Feeling indebted to the man, he warned him during Padre Damaso's sermon during the town fiesta that his life was in danger. Later on during the cornerstone-laying ceremony for Ibarra's school, Elias saved Ibarra from being killed by the derrick operator, killing the derrick operator instead. Weeks later, Elias visited Capitan Pablo and his bandits in Tanauan, asking them to stop their violence and informing them that they could enlist Ibarra's help in asking for reforms. Later on, Elias invited Ibarra to a boat ride on the lake, asking him in private to help him with his cause. As Ibarra argued that some oppressive institutions were necessary, Elias told him the story of his family's misfortune. Later on, Elias learned of the impending attack on the Guardia Civil barracks, and that Ibarra would be implicated in the attack. He then warned him so, helping him dispose of letters that could be used against him. In doing so, Elias discovered that Ibarra was descended from Don Pedro, the cause of his family's misfortunes, and almost killed him before leaving soon after. When the attack pushed through and Ibarra was arrested, Elias set fire to his house to destroy any possible evidence that could implicate him. Later on, Elias freed Ibarra from prison and brought him to Maria Clara, watching the two exchange their goodbyes. While on the river, the two were pursued by the Guardia Civil; agreeing with Ibarra to meet at his grandfather's tomb in two days' time, Elias jumped into the water as a diversion, saving Ibarra. Not sleeping or eating, Elias made his way to Ibarra's grandfather's tomb in the woods, coming upon a young boy, Basilio, and his dead mother. Instructing the boy to build a pyre and cremate his body, the young boy agreed, going off into the woods to gather firewood. Before the boy could return, Elias died. Personality and Traits Character Connections Trivia References }} Category:Characters